


Held Fast

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://acostilow.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://acostilow.livejournal.com/">acostilow</a>, as part of a drabble meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Held Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://acostilow.livejournal.com/profile)[acostilow](http://acostilow.livejournal.com/), as part of a drabble meme.

x-x-x-x-x

From Dean’s vantage point, Sam is all legs and a plea locked down in denim. Dean unbuckles/unbuttons/unfastens, his mouth finding every rigid promise Sam’s body can’t help but make.

On/over/around he moves, laving/loving each new anxious piece of skin.

“Oh… Dean…” Sam’s voice washes through his head. He is Dean’s in this instant and his brother knows it well.

Pulling down Sam’s pants, Dean challenges and soothes as Sam writhes helplessly under his touch.

Each kiss is a moment stolen from heaven.

Each sweep of the tongue is another anchor to keep Sam from leaving when all this is done.

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
